Six Ways a Path
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: What happens when Pein's six bodies have to take care of a 3 year-old whose past is a mystery, find out why she was dropped in the dismal streets of Amergakure. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: Yep another story

disclaimer: i own Rein and Emilia not Pein

* * *

Six Ways a Path: Chapter 1

A young girl hid behind the notorious leader of the criminal organization known as the 'Akatsuki'. The tall man was one that was feared by all but his partner and the little girl who was standing behind him now. The young girl fidgeted uncomfortably with only her adoptive father alone with her in a dark shadowy room. Pein felt her small hands tighten around his pants for only a second, glancing down at the girl's bright quicksilver-colored eyes, Pein quickly patted the small girl's dark purple-colored hair to ease the girls nerves as his grey-ringed eyes, his blood limit the Rinnegan, roamed across the dark room, silently summoning his jutsu.

A swishing of cloaks interrupted the silence as six men silently walked into the room, their eyes watching for anything that might threaten them with harm. A light turned on bathing the room in it's light and more importantly letting the 8 people in the room see each other. The six men that stood facing Pein and the little girl were Pein's six bodies, 'The Six Paths of Pein'.

The six men looked exactly like Pein, the same orange-colored hair, the same kekki genkai ,the same piercings and if they deactivate their blood limit the same clear blue eyes. The only differences were their height, the style of piercings and the length of their hair.

"Hey, Pein who's the girl? A new member or something.." one of them a tall man with his long orange hair swept back in a high ponytail asked as he stared at the girl hiding behind Pein.

"No Dein, she's a girl who Konan and me have adopted from Ameragakure..." Pein replied back to the man called Dein.

"what's your name..?" a equally tall man asked her kindly, the man's build wasn't as thin as Dein's but was a little fatter.

The small girl said nothing but only clutched at Pein's cloak harder as she adverted her eyes to stare at her own feet. Pein gave a small pat on the head in reassurance.

"Her name is Emilia" Pein said. Each of his bodies exchanged a look between each other before staring at the nervous girl.

"Hello Emilia, I'm Gein..." the man said kindly noting how the girl's eyes widened in panic at his voice.

_'Pein-papa will they hurt me..?' _she asked him telepathically, her arms tightened their hold on Pein's right leg as she waited for his answer

_'No, they won't, they're going to be taking care of you while me and your mother are gone..' _Pein's voice said soothingly.

_'I don't want you to go..!!!'_ she thought panicked, intense sadness filled her thoughts and words.

_'I know but I have to_' Pein said in her mind

The six bodies shifted restlessly as Pein and Emilia spoke to each other in silence, little did Emilia know that all six bodies heard the words that she and Pein were saying , She jumped in fright when Gein's voice cut them from their silent conversation as he asked:

"Is she shy?"

"Yes.." came Pein's response. Silence followed but not for long.

"Arggg...what do you want !?!!??"one of the men said aggressively as he stepped forward from the other, scowling darkly at Pein.

"This...Konan and me have to go into hiding with the rest of the members, the Konoha-nin have found our current base so now we have to find a new one. The problem is that finding a suitable one will take months and we can't take Emilia with us so-" Pein's hold on Emilia tightened as he explained their situation.

"You want us to take care and protect her right?" Dein finished for him.

"Exactly."Pein said darkly

"Oh hell no" the man who spoke to Pein of his reason of being here said violently.

"Shut up Sein" another muttered to Sein

"Whatever Kein" Sein snorted

"Fine we'll do it" Dein said smoothly interrupting Sein and Kein's argument

"WHAT!?" Sein yelled out, shock written all over his face.

"Good. While she's in your care don't yell at her, and at nine she has to receive her medication which she will give to you when I leave, if she doesn't take it then follow the instructions of this scroll." Pein instructed ignoring Sein's outburst, as he gave the scroll containing his instructions to Dein who nodded an affirmative.

"Alright, Emi, mama and me are going away for awhile okay? if there are any problem with anyof the guys behind me use this" Pein said with a rare short-lived smile, looking at his daughter as hehanded her a sealing scroll. Emilia looked up at him and gave a small nod in understanding as shetook the small scroll from him. And then in a flurry of hand seals Pein disappeared, leaving his Emilia alone with the six men.

"Well, we should introduce ourselves, I'm Dein" the long haired man said sighing.

"..." the little girl's eyes closed a little as she teetered forward, to the 6 men.

"I'm Zein,the mature one.." a man with shoulder length hair in a ponytail said, his deep sure voice echoed in the room.

"Mm...h-hi" Emilia stuttered softly, her voice turning small, as she stared at the wall.

"I'm Kein" said a rather handsome man whose hair was put up in a spiky bun with black feathers stuck in it.

"...hm...mm" the tiny girl murmured softly, her eyes looking curiously at the pretty young man.

"My name is Rein.." a man with his long elbow-length hair strapped in a low ponytail said his eyes looked at the charge with boredom.

" And I'm Gein!!" a slightly chubby man said cheerfully as he looked at the nervous toddler, smiling softly when he saw her eyes looking at him with burning curiosity, as she blushed pink with shame.

"I'm Sein, the violent one " said another man whose short hair spike in every direction.

_'His hair is like Papa's'_ Emilia realized sadly, masking the emotion, her eyes widened and she took a shaky step backward trembling hard at the word 'violent'.

"Hey you okay Emilia ??" Gein asked her with genuine concern, noting how the girl trembled. Emilia just shook her head and continued her slow retreat. Dein frowned, and walked to the small girl, but stopped when he heard her squeak of fear. What was up with this kid?

Shifting into a crouch, his arms resting on his knees, Dein smiled softly at the trembling girl as the others stood watching wary of the small toddler.

"_Emi-channn_...Shhh hey it's okay, Shhh.." Dein softly murmured to the girl as tears welled up in her eyes. The other men now seriously alarmed, stepped forward, but stopped at Dein's warning glance as a small cry escaped the toddler's mouth.

Emilia trembled as the man crept closer to her. She squeaked as her back hit a wall and tried to run from them by ducking under the small rickety table. A second later two warm arms hugged her, as they pulled her whimpering body off the floor and into a soft body. She flinched as Dein kneeled in front of her, his arms never letting go from the embrace. Her eyes widened as Dein sat her on his lap, as he

murmured soft words of comfort in a attempt to calm the toddlers deteriorating nerves. Emilia tried in vain to escape the man's grip but it was futile.

"H-heyy listen Emi, we won't hurt you, none of us will" Dein cooed running his hands over the girl's small trembling back in a soothing manner. It was only a matter of minutes before the girl no longer trembled as hard as she did before. Standing up from the ground gently cradling Emilia in one arm, Dein walked over to where the rest of the men were, who all but Gein and Zein where either smirking or snickering their asses off.

" Heh..man Dein I'd never would have known you did that.." Kein said smirking, while Rein tried and almost failed from laughing.

"Shut up..." Dein growled out as he walked toward a set of stairs, Emilia shivered slightly at the tone but soon forget about it when she looked at the stairs in awe. Insisting that Dein should put her down, Emilia and the 6 men began walking up the set of stairs.

All seven people climbed up the steep wall, the six adults with ease but Emilia on the other hand was having a rough time. They had almost reached their destination when the 6 bodies suddenly heard someone collapse. Whipping her heads around, they saw Emilia curled up on the set of stairs panting her heart out. They all frowned at the sight. Why hadn't she said anything?

Zein walked down to where the small girl laid her breathing turning into hard forced gasps, and scooping her up in his arms ran up to the others and continued to walked to the end of the stairs where the entrance of a large house stooped in the tower of Amergakure.

Emilia's eyes opened wider when she saw the interior of the grand house. It was gorgeous! The door led to a vast circular room that was the living room. From the left of the right of the room's wall were two deep halls leading to the bedrooms art rooms, bathrooms and ect. The living was conjoined with a fairly sized kitchen, where steel gray colored counters and a silver refrigerator gleamed like burnished silver wire.

The living room had a large plasma TV where several gaming systems were hooked up. 2 long low benched black leather couches stood in the center of the room. But for the house to belong to a group of six men, the entire house was surprisingly clean. Some of the bodies smiled at the girl who looked around the main room in awe.

"Welcome home..." Kein said, stepping forward.

"Home..." Emilia whispered softly to herself, she couldn't help but give a small smile at the word. She yawned in exhaustion, her eyes drooping shut.

"Looks like it's someone's bedtime.." Zein said gently, before the young girl yawned again earning her a deep chuckle from Zein.

" 'm nwot Sweepy!" Emilia protested sleepily

"I'll take her.." Gein offered lifting Emilia from Zein's arms. Turning around from the group of men, Gein walked throughout one of the dark halls until he stopped and entered into a spare room. On top of the black-colored blankets was a small bag full of Emilia's things, which Pein had given his bodies the day prior Emilia coming here. After helping the drowsy girl in her nightdress, Gein laid her on the bed and tucked the young girl within the thick covers.

"Emilia,if you need anything just call for me" Gein's voice whispered in her ear.

"'nwight " Emilia said tiredly

".....Goodnight" he said, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room after turning off the lights.

In the darkness Emilia grab a wooden doll that Sasori had made her (who only snapped: "My Art is NOT a craft used to make toys!!! but was forced by leader anyway who threatened him to do it, or he'll "Have Deidara blow up the poison master's "art" for inspiration) and rolling over on her left side fell asleep, sucking her thumb the doll clutched tightly, to the light sounds of the pitter patter the rain made.

* * *

Authornote: Awww fluff Review !! :D


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I'm changing Emilia's age from 3 to 2 okay and I know that they probably didn't have "It" but too bad my story)

_Chapter two_

* * *

The next morning, a pair of strong arms lifted the toddler out of bed, who only moaned softly at the movement but slept on. Gein carried the young girl over to the black couch in the living room, where he saw, his other five counterparts were lounging about.

"Is she still asleep?" someone asked his voice held a hint of amusement

"Yes..." Gein's voice said curtly. Sein said nothing but made a low 'hmmm' sound from the back of his throat.

"Nggg...Gei-kwun?" a squeaky voice said sleepily from behind the group of criminals.

All 6 men turned around to see the 2 year old rub her eyes in tiredness, the wooden doll clutched in the crook of her arm. Her tired eyes looked at them from behind her messy hair.

"Gei-kun?" Sein teased Gein who only let out a low hissing growl.

"Good morning Emilia-chan" Kein said in a monotone voice, as he was stared outside at the rocky scene of Amergakure.

"Mornwing" Emilia said yawning.

"Are you hungry?" Rein asked, his voice sounding bored with the whole situation. Emilia nodded.

"Who's turn is it to cook anyway?" Dein asked. The others shrugged. They usually took turns cooking for one week. Dein stalked over to where a chart hung at a large bulletin board, upon examining the chart, Dein sighed.

"It's Kein's turn." he informed them. The others groaned. Emilia jumped up so suddenly, that the adults whirled around in alarm, ready to attack in case of an intruder. They relaxed when no one was there.

" What the hell did you that for brat!" growled an irritated Sein. Tears shone in Emilia's eyes but she kept them from pouring out. The others tensed.

"Hey, Sein, cool it. She didn't mean it" Dein said lightly. Emilia shook her head franticly.

"I'm sworry, papa just said to give you my mediwine but I forgots!" Emilia said. And with that, she left the room.

"That's right! I forgot about that!" Dein said. He took the scroll Pein had given him; and broke the wax seal. The other 5 men crowded around him reading the letter.

_This scroll contains information regarding my daughter's medical status. If and only if she forgets to take her medication, in the white box that she will give you is a syringe and serum, along with many other types of medication. The serum is to stop her from coughing up blood. But under no circumstances, DO NOT let her see the syringe; she'll throw it away. The disease she has itself is unknown. But these are the symptoms of the attacks:_

_She will either be coughing excessively or her breathing becomes irregular. When that happens there is a clear yellow colored pill she needs to take._

_If she walking more slowly than usual, check her legs for any blood and bruising; If there is then an attack would come irrelevant even if she has the antibiotics in her bloodstream. There is a small bottle labeled __Clorimaxine, inject that into the area where the bruising is more concentrated. _

_At the same time you need to take a sterilized knife and heat it on the stove, and then injected the serum and knife into her legs as soon as you do that, immediately take the serum from her body, half of it is a healing poison that Sasori concocted, if it is left too long in her bloodstream she'll get weak. If that happens give her one of the green pills. It'll flush the poison out of her system._

_Every morning she has to take a serum that has to be into her body. This is a serum Sasori made to have her relax. If she looks as though she suffering from severe exhaustion do not worry, Sasori said this is a normal side effect._

_Last thing is that she has frequent attacks of seizures, they usually happen at night. But with her medication they're happening less frequently now. But if they do happen, lay her head in your lap with a pillow. This will allow her to breathe easier, and inject a clear liquid called: __Tripetal._

_Sincerely, Pein_

"Hmm." Sein sighed, as he collapsed on the black couch and flung his right arm across his face. The others turned as they heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. A minute later Emilia bounded into the room, struggling to carry a heavy looking white box, which she handed to Dein.

"Hwere~!" she said as her small arms struggled under the weight of the package .Dein quickly eased the white box out of Emilia's hands and set on the table. Gein came behind Emilia and lifted her up in his arms and sat himself on the couch, setting her on his lap in one fluid motion.

Dein sighed in pity, and lifted the container holding a clear serum. Both he and Kein began rifling around in the box, looking for the medication Pein had described in the scroll.

The bottles filled with countless and unrecognizable serums chinked gently as Dein's hands searched through them, carefully pulling out different medication. A particularly small vile caught his eye. He pulled it out carefully, frowning at the dark yellowish golden-green substance that swirled around. He held in gingerly, examining the calligraphy that was etched on the label stuck on the glass. It was Sasori's handwriting and most likely one of his own invented serums, as he was a puppet, master of poisons and such.

"Right...Ah,got it!" Dein murmured, holding another small vile with a light green colored serum in it. It also had a small label stuck on it with Sasori's handwriting on it. Kein, Rein, Zein and Sein heard his voice and gathered around him.

Their backs were turned to the small girl being held by Gein at the moment, so she couldn't see Dein empty the bottle's contents into a syringe and freak out.

Dein quickly hid the syringe inside the sleeve of his shirt, outside of Emilia's view and approached the girl being held in Gein's lap. He sat down; the black couch sank slightly readjusting the newly added weight. He smiled reassuringly at Emilia who grabbed Gein's arm tightly, looked nervous as hell. Dein smiled again and hugged her.

Emilia gasped in pain. When Dein's arms wound themselves around her small body, the syringe slid out of Dein's sleeve piercing through the layers of skin and muscle covering the veins and bone where it embedded itself into Emilia's right arm. A second later Dein, pushed the plunger of the syringe releasing the serum into the frightened girl.

As soon as the needle injected its contents in her body. the serum surged throughout Emilia's bloodstream, spiking her body with renewed force, creating a slight adrenaline rush. Her vision clouded slightly, and her body felt heavy, as if chains were weighing her down, incapacitating her from any movement. She tried to get her drooping eyes, but they felt heavy as well, her whole small body felt alarmingly lethargic.

She wasn't even aware when Dein removed the needle from her arm.

"Such a good girl…" Dein's voice murmured softly, rubbing her back slowly, noting how limp the girl's body became and the dull tired look in her silver eyes as she struggled to look up at him, like any other toddler who had no idea what was happening; Emilia began to cry.

After minutes of whispering calming words to the child Dein gave up and in a rather irresponsible way tossed the child into Sein's startled hands.

"Damnit Dein, what the hell!" Sein snarled quickly catching the kid before she could fall and hit the ground.

"You need to bond with her." Dein said a bit smugly, Sein scoffed and muttered a "Yea' right." under his breath.

"Shit, how'd ya get her to shut up?" Sein hissed softly after trying for several minutes to pacify her by making an awkward cradle and swaying from side to side. It didn't work that much though.

"Try putting her over your shoulder and then bouncing her up and down." Rein suggested blankly.

Sein did so only to get harder crying, and severe cussing. The other five were already getting headaches from all the noise. Rein hissed, and stepped forward, swiftly but gently swiping the girl from Sein.

He carefully placed her over his chest, her head resting on his shoulder as he bounced her slowly and rhythmically. A low hissing was soothing and helped calm and distract her from the pain. Rein nodded at Dein who immediately removed a little of the serum away; he'd probably had given her too much.

Rein was scary individual. He was a very accomplished ninja and was able to do many things like a prodigy. He knew many things that weren't even taught to him, like knowing stuff like this for example.

The other five were numb with surprise as they followed the stoic body to the kitchen. Rein looked up, staring at Kein square in the face as he rocked the child in his arms.

"Kein wasn't it your turn to cook today?" he asked softly nodding towards the stove. Catching the hint Kein nodded woodenly and went to the cupboards.

Rein sat on a chair holding the kid upright so she wouldn't fall. She was finally asleep.

=XXTIMESKIPXX=

It was evening. They were up in the living room, doing whatever. Zein, Kein, Gein were on the floor watching Emilia as she played, while Dein and Sein were on the couch surfing the TV looking for something interesting to watch; Rein was silently reading a book, his eyes from time to time glancing at Emilia to see if she was fine.

Emilia was currently dressing up her doll Sakuya (the doll Sasori made her) in one of the many outfits her mother had made for her.

"Oh yeah!" Sein cheered as the channel flipped to Stephen King's "_It."_

Dein frowned. "I seriously think that's a bad idea Sein."

"Why the hell not?" Sein demanded.

"We have a 2 year old here."

"So? She can leave!" Sein said.

"No she can't. Pein wants us to-" Dein was interrupted by Sein heated answer.

"Then have Gein or somebody to watch her!" Sein snarled. The four that was crouched around Emilia shook their heads as Emilia's lip quivered as the noise escalated.

"Bed Time!" Zein's deep voice announced as he hurriedly scooped up Emilia and left the room as voices started to raise themselves. Emilia began to struggle. He'd forgotten Sakuya!

"…" Rein set down the book after marking the page, picking up the half-dressed doll. He quickly finished dressing it and slipped away from the rising commotion as Kein entered the argument as well.

"Zein!"

Zein turned to see Rein hurry towards him, he placed a sniffling Emilia on his hip."What is it?"

"You forgot her doll." Rein said handing the doll over. Emilia immediately stopped crying. Rein patted her head and left, walking towards the living room.

"Mrrrh…" Zein sighed mussing his hair.

"Enough Sein!" Rein said in a monotone as he entered the living room, tactfully closing the door that left to the inner living space of the house. Not that it did much good though…

"C'mere" Zein muttered as he closed the door to Emilia's room and placed her on the bed. He sighed.

"Can you dress?"

Shakily Emilia shook her head 'no.' Zein said nothing but turned towards her bag and dressed her in a bear-decorated flannel shirt and pants. Ironically there was a tiny set of the same pajamas, so at Emilia's insistence Zein dressed Sakuya in them as well.

"Zei?" Zein withstood the mispronunciation of his name as he answered her."Yes, what is it?"

"Why dwoes Sei-Sei not like mwe?" Inwardly Zein smirked at Sein's nickname but tensed at the question and at the sight of tears on her face.

"Sein…just doesn't know you yet." It was the simplest answer he could scrounge out; besides the fact that she was just two, she wouldn't really understand that Sein was…well Sein. There weren't words to really describe him.

Zein quietly laid her up on the bed and tucked her and the doll in. He sat still on the bed until slow deep breathing told him Emilia was knocked out cold. He growled softly at the shouting voices from outside; he never knew when to quit did he?

Zein quietly rose from the bed, glancing at the still slumbering toddler before closing the door behind him exposing himself to the louder ruckus.

"Damn. Sein, you idiot."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
